1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display method in which an image is projection displayed by a rear projection method, a display apparatus for a game machine, and a game machine.
2. Related Art
One type of game machine known as a pachinko machine (Japanese upright pinball game) is disclosed in JP-UM-A-7-24381 and is capable of projecting an image onto a translucent optical-image display portion (2) of a front panel (1) using a rear-projector (4). In the pachinko machine, the projector emits a light image (projection light), and a projection lens (5) interposed between the projector and the front panel enlarges the projection light emitted by the projector. Thus, the projection light is projected on the translucent optical-light image display portion of the front panel, and the image is projects on the translucent optical-light image display portion. In this case, in the pachinko machine, features such as the directions of the projector and the projection lens are adjusted beforehand, whereby the display position and display size of the image to be projection displayed are fixedly set.
Conventional pachinko machines have some improvements as follows. The position and size of the image to be projection displayed are fixedly set in this pachinko machine beforehand, and the image of identical size is displayed at the identical position throughout a game. In this case, in displaying, for example, a moving image in which numerals are scrolled to display lottery states, the display size of the image is set large in order that a game player may visually recognize the lottery states and a lottery result without fail. Therefore, the player is rather fatigued as the motion of the image lies in the player's visual field at all times. On the other hand, in a case where the display size of the image is set small, image contents to be displayed are restricted, and the image becomes monotonous, so that the player is easily bored. It is thus advisable to take steps to enable the player to continue the game without fatigue or boredom.
The present invention has been made in view of such problems, and has as one object to provide a display method, a display apparatus for a game machine, and a game machine which can let a player continue a game without fatigue or boredom.